(Un)Luckiness
by Supersilver46
Summary: A series of one-shots I wrote up featuring Konata interacting with the Hogwarts cast


"Congratulations Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said as he handed her test, "You've managed to pass my test."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.

"Unfortunately, you don't get full marks," Snape said, "You missed a few questions."

"Oh."

Well that was fine, it wasn't anything to be upset about. Hermione was content with passing her classes, she didn't need to get a hundred percent all of the time.

"Congratulations Ms. Izumi," Hermione heard Professor Snape say, "Yet again, you've gotten full marks on your test."

Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape hand a test to a blue haired girl. Wait, didn't that go against dress code? Hermione vaguely remembered that there was a rule that mentioned something about hair dye, but she wasn't sure if it was allowed or not.

"Alright!" Izumi shouted, "Your tests are pretty easy anyway."

"I see." Professor Snape said as he moved to Ron and Harry's table. "Apparently my tests are 'pretty easy', but Weasley you still failed."

"What?!"

"Congratulations Izumi," Hermione said as she walked over to the girl's table, "You must have studied pretty hard for the test."

"Nah, I didn't study at all." Izumi said, "But thanks for the congrats!"

Hermione's smile froze on her face. She must have misheard what Izumi said, there was no way that she could've passed Snape's test without studying.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Hermione asked.

"Um, thanks for the congrats?"

"No, the part before that."

"Oh, when I said I didn't study for the test?" Izumi asked.

"You were joking right?" Hermione asked, "You must have studied a _little_ bit."

"No, I didn't study at all." Izumi smiled, "I didn't need to, I'm a natural at taking tests!"

.

.

.

"I don't see what your problem is Hermione," Ron said as they sat in the Great Hall, "I don't study often, and I'm doing pretty well!"

"Didn't you fail Snape's test?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, but we all know I'll somehow move on to the next year," Ron said, "So that means I'll be here for Snape's next class."

Professor Snape choked on his drink, Hagrid gave the pale man a frim pat on the back.

"Are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I'll be fine," Professor Snape said as he stood up from the table, "I'm going to my office."

"Why?"

"Those bottles of firewhiskey aren't going to drink themselves." Snape said as he walked back to his room, muttering under his breath, "Another year with Weasley..."

"Anyway, so what if she didn't study? It's not like it's hurting anyone." Harry said.

"It's setting a bad precedent though," Hermione said, "If someone can get full marks on a test without studying, then that makes everyone else's time studying meaningless!"

"Oh, I get it now," Ron said with a knowing smirk, "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous Ron," Hermione frowned, "I'm-"

"Jealous." Ron cut Hermione off, "You're jealous that this girl you've never known about managed to get a better grade than you without even studying."

"I am not that petty Ron!" Hermione shouted. "My concerns are justifiable!"

"Really? Hey, Harry do you think Hermione's being petty?"

"Harry, I'm not being petty, am I?"

"Er," Harry looked at Ron who had a smirk on his face, and Hermione whose face was rapidly beginning to turn red, "Well, uh, you are being a little bit petty Hermione."

"Ha! Even Harry agrees with me!" Ron shouted.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Harry asked Hermione, "Maybe she studied a little bit?"

"I _did_ talk to her," Hermione said, "And she said she didn't study, _at all._"

"Maybe you should talk to her again?"

"Fine." Hermione said as she walked over to where Izumi was sitting. "Izumi I-"

Hermione blinked as she watched the girl bite the thin end of a chocolate cornet, which caused the chocolate sauce to nearly spill out of the fat end of the cornet. She licked the sauce that had been squeezed out and flipped the cornet back over to bite at the thin part, repeating the cycle over and over again.

"You know, there's a better way to eat those, right?" Hermione asked, "You have to tear off bits of the thin end and dip it into the fat end."

"Oh," Izumi said after she shoved the cornet in her mouth, "I didn't know that, you're pretty smart Hermione."

"I wouldn't say knowing how to eat a chocolate cornet makes me smart." Hermione said. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"So how do you eat cream puffs?"

"Cream puffs?" Hermione was a bit confused at the sudden shift in topic, "Well I..."

.

.

.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked, "I can't really hear what they're saying."

"I don't know," Harry said, "They've been talking for a while now..."

"Maybe they're just talking about normal girl things?" Neville chimed in.

"When have any of us ever seen Hermione talk about normal girl things?" Ron asked, "That's about as possible as me becoming a prefect!"


End file.
